The bedwetter shaman
by yournameandnumber
Summary: the title says it all. T to be safe. OC
1. Chapter 1

Life of a patch priest: The bedwetter shaman

Lip and Rap's mom shows up in this story. Her name is Angelina

I do not own shaman king.

This occurs before the shaman fight.

The native american tribe known as the patch was a strange one as far as native americans are concerned. For one example, it was never mistreated, bossed around, or yelled at by the government of

the United States. This was due to the fact that only a few people outside of the tribe knew of its existence, none of which belonged to the united states government. Another example was that, despite

this, the entire tribe lived in an underground cave system. The final example was that literally everyone in the entire tribe was a shaman. Some shaman families in the tribe pushed their families and children more than others to

succeed and do well as a shaman. The better off families in the tribe pushed their children to do better than all the other families, especially one family, who had a daughter named

Rutherfor. Although Rutherfor was easily one of the strongest shamans in the village and one of the people in line to be the next chief after Goldva died, her father always found her lacking in some way.

For example, when she proudly told her father that she had been given the position of patch priest, her father said "so what?" Rutherfor immediately broke down into tears and ran off sobbing. And some of

her other problems are... more personal ones that she keeps only to herself. And now for the main story. It was a pleasant day for the people in the patch village. Or at least most of the people in the patch

village. One of these people was Rutherfor, a patch priest and guardian of the universe plant. The alarm went off at 7:00 AM as it always did, and Rutherfor ignored it, as she always did. At least until she felt

a odd sensation in the lower area of her pajamas. Eyes widening, she jumped out of her bed to find it completely soaked in pee. Moaning, she said "I wet my bed again... this is the third time this week this

happened... why IS this happening?" Rutherfor went to her closet quickly, grabbed some things, and her bed was cleaned up in a few minutes. Rutherfor thought "there, now I can do what I want the rest of

the day." She grabbed a beach towel, put on her swimsuit, some sunscreen, and headed off to an underground lake that was near the patch village. Smiling, she lay her towel down on one of the sandy

dunes and took a dive into the lake. Roughly an hour later, Rutherfor was on her beach towel drying off, having just gotten out of the lake about a minute ago. While she was sleeping, her friends Silva,

Kalim, and Thalim walked onto the beach. Silva said "well guys, we're here, so what do you want to do now that we are here?" Kalim said "hey, look, it's Rutherfor, let's go say hi to her." All three went over

to where Rutherfor was. Silva said "Rutherfor... are you awake?" Rutherfor thought she heard someone speaking, and got up quickly, saying "hmm?" to see her friend's faces about an foot from hers. She

yelled "EEEKK!" and backed up quickly. Thalim said "are you okay, Rutherfor?" Rutherfor said "just remembered something, gotta go, bye!" she quickly grabbed her stuff and bolted for her house. She got

there very quickly and relaxed calmly in her backyard. Suddenly, she felt a rather odd sensation down near her skirt. Eyes widening, she directed her gaze down there. She had wet herself, while she was

awake this time! She walked into her house, quietly sobbing the entire way. She thought "I can't believe I wet myself! I must have panicked while I was seeing everyone up close." Still sobbing, she went off

to her bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her, Rutherfor's being nervous had a lot to do with her wetting herself, but not everything. She was still growing into an adult despite her age, and not

everything in her body was keeping perfect pace with everything else. Rutherfor hated those problems, and wanted very much that they would get up, go away, and never come back.

Several hours later, Rutherfor got out of her bed, realizing quickly that she was dry this time. Smiling to herself, she thought "at least I didn't wet myself this time." She quickly realized that she had to go to

the bathroom, however, and went in, coming out several minutes later, relived. She then decided to go to the village outskirts, where she could look up into the stars peacefully. Several minutes later, she was

at the top of one of her favorite places, a hill covered by brush that, when seen from where she was, gave an excellent view of the sky. Sighing, she laid back on the hill and started snoring. Several

minutes later, the twins Lip and Rap went up to where Rutherfor was. Lip said "hey Rap, look, it's Rutherfor san!" Rap said "why is she out here? Let's wake her up." The two began shaking Rutherfor's

head to get her to wake up. The shaking woke Rutherfor up quickly, and she sat up very fast. However, Lip managed to dodge Rutherfor, although her foot flew out behind her,

which caused Rutherfor's forehead to crash into Lip's foot. Surprised, Lip and Rap stared at Rutherfor for several seconds before Rap said "Lip, mom is just behind us, let's go get her, she'll know what to do

for Rutherfor sama." Nodding, the two ran down the hill, returning with their mother several minutes later. Rap said "mom, what should we do?" Angelina (Their mom) said "she's unconscious, let's take

her to our house for the night." Lip, Rap, and Angelina picked Rutherfor up and carried her to their house, where they placed her in bed. The next day, Rutherfor woke up moaning with a bad headache.

The instant she woke up she realized something. She was wetting herself, again. She thought "oh darn it." The instant she looked away from the wet spot on her skirt, she saw Lip and Rap sleeping in beds

next to hers. She thought "oh no! Lip, Rap and Angelina must have taken me to there house when I got knocked out! What if I wet myself while they were carrying me here? No, my clothes are the same as I

was wearing last night. I know! I'll take a quick shower and borrow some of their clothes." She quickly went to their bathroom and took a shower. She thought while she was showering "why am I wetting

myself all the time. Maybe I can get some advice from Angelina... Lip and Rap wet the bed." She then left the bathroom, to see Lip and Rap standing over her temporary bed with the bedsheets she

had wet. She said "wha.." not only were the two five year-olds standing over her wet bed, they had cleaned it up. She felt amazed. She said "Lip, Rap why did you clean my bed... and how did you know

how to change bedsheets in the first place?" Lip said "mom used to wet the bed when we were younger, she showed us how change bedsheets a few weeks ago." Rutherfor nodded and said "your

mom used to wet the bed?" Rap said "yeah, but she stopped a few weeks ago." Rutherfor said "okay, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later!" Lip and Rap both said "bye!" Several minutes later,

Rutherfor was standing in front of Angelina's door and said "may I come in, Angelina?" Angelina said "sure, come right in." Rutherfor walked into Angelina's room and saw her sitting up on her bed, with a

large number of personal items such as medals from school for things such as winning the spelling bee, getting all A's for an entire school year, and so on. Angelina said "all right Rutherfor, sit down if you

want." nodding, Rutherfor said "can I ask you something, Angelina?" Angelina said "go ahead Rutherfor." Rutherfor "you see, yesterday I went to the lake to take a dip, and..." Rutherfor eventually

got to the end of the story after about 15 minutes. Rutherfor said "and Lip and Rap said you used to wet the bed even though you're older than me... so I figured you worked out a solution to this." after about

10 seconds of silence, Angelina said "i did work out a solution to this problem... I discovered it almost a decade ago, however, but they still work." she added "give me a second and i'll find it for you." she

went over to a cabinet near the the closet and began looking for something. After a few minutes of looking through things, she said "ah! Here they are." and pulled out something, which she took out

from behind her back. She said "please don't feel bad about this, I've tried them myself and with Lip and Rap and they work very well." Rutherfor said "it's really that simple?" Angelina said "you don't

think it's weird or funny? I thought an adult having to do this... was a little weird." Rutherfor said "all sorts of people have to deal with stuff like this, I thought you would realize that... me and you are pretty

much proof." Just then, Lip and Rap, who had been listening, came in. Angelina was not surprised in any way, but Rutherfor was very embarrassed, and choked out after a while "d-did you hear anything?"

Lip responded "we heard everything, miss Rutherfor... don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Angelina said to Rutherfor "see, Lip and Rap won't tell anyone save me." Rutherfor let out a gasp of relief before

she realized Angelina had placed her down on the bed and was lifting up her skirt. Surprised, she said "what are you doing, Angelina?" Angelina replied "we need to get you in these... things, don't we?"

Rutherfor blushed and whispered to Angelina "could you please not do it in front of Lip and Rap?" Lip and Rap heard this, and Lip said "don't worry miss Rutherfor, mommy changes us in front of each

other all the time. And don't worry: like we said before, we won't tell anyone." Rutherfor smiled and responded "thanks, I would hate it if my father found out about this." Angelina said "I don't blame you

Rutherfor, I met him once and he was a complete jerk. she added to Lip and Rap "watch me do this, okay you two? You're going to need to learn how to do this if you ever get your diapers dirty when

nobody's around but the two of you." Lip and Rap nodded at their mother's request and said simultaneously "okay mom." Angelina added "Rutherfor, you best get down on the bed again so we

can get this over with." Rutherfor turned red at Angelina's words but turned her head to the side and said "okay Angelina. Let's get this stupid thing over with..." Angelina nodded and pulled the bottom

part of Rutherfor's skirt up, so that it revealed a wet pair of underwear, which Angelina removed from under Rutherfor. She said "it'll be easier to do this without your skirt in the way." Angelina then took

the pure white diaper, and placed it under Rutherfor. She said "make sure the bottom of it is about 2 inches above the bottom of your skirt. That way no one will notice you have them on unless they look

for it really specifically." after that, to Rutherfor's surprise, Angelina took out some diaper cream and rubbed it around the area the top of the diaper would lay on. Rutherfor said "what are you doing?" in a

puzzled voice. Rap answered Rutherfor's question for her, and responded to it "she's putting diaper cream on you, unless you want to get diaper rash. And trust me: that hurts a lot." Rutherfor nodded and

after that, let Angelina carry through with the rest. Two minutes after they started, Rutherfor, like everyone else in the room, was clad in a thick diaper on her lower areas. Rutherfor said "thanks you

three, I doubt I could ever have done this on my own." Angelina, Lip, and Rap responded as one "it was no problem, Rutherfor." Rutherfor got off the bed and said "where do you get these?" Angelina

said "oh, don't worry" and handed Rutherfor an entire pack of diapers in her size, roughly 64 total. She said "I stopped wetting the bed a few weeks ago, but i'm still wearing them today to make sure I haven't

just lured myself into a false alarm. I've been wetting the bed since before Lip and Rap were born." Rutherfor said "thanks for everything guys. Bye!" she waved at the three while she left their house

until she walked down the street, out of sight.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the bedwetter shaman.

disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Rutherfor walked away from Angelina's house for several blocks until she arrived at her house. Suddenly, she realized that she had to pee. Pondering the

thought of reliving herself in the diaper she was now wearing, she decided that if she didn't, it would just be wasting the garment Angelina had given her.

Trying to wet herself on purpose, however, proved to be more of a challenge to her than she had originally thought it would be. After about a minute of

trying, she sighed, laid down on the couch, and no sooner had she laid down than her bladder filled her diaper with pee. She thought "oh no! Did I get the

couch wet?" she quickly looked down at her diaper and slowly thought "wow. The stain hasn't even shown up on it. These really do work well." she sighed

and then thought of something. "i need to get stuff like diaper cream, I don't want to get a rash." she thought she might go to Angelina's house, but then

decided to go to a local store just down the street: It barely ever had more than 5 people at a time in it, it was rather big, and no one that she knew would

likely have any reason to go there save Angelina. She decided to go to Angelina's after that, however, as she did not know how to change herself, and she

wanted to see her friends. Rutherfor walked down to the store and saw, to her surprise, saw Lip and Rap heading for the doors, all by themselves. She went

down to them and said "hi Lip! Hi Rap! What are you doing here?" Lip said "mommy lets us go to this store by ourself, since it's so close to our house." Rap

said "why are you here, miss Rutherfor?" Rutherfor responded, "can we discuss that some other time? I'd rather not talk about it out here." both Lip and

Rap responded "okay" to Rutherfor's request. After that, the three went inside the store, where Rutherfor asked "why are you two here?" Lip said "mom

sent us here to get some more diapers for the two of us... we're wearing the last two that were in the house right now." Rutherfor shrugged and said

"okay... I need to get some stuff for myself too." Rap said "stuff from the same aisle we're going to?" Rutherfor responded by nodding as an answer to Rap's

question. Lip said "all right, let's go!" several minutes later, the three were in the baby supplies aisle, with no company and all the stuff they were looking

for. Lip said "can you get our stuff for us, miss Rutherfor? We have to get up on each other's shoulders normally to get our stuff, can you get it for us?"

Rutherfor was already reaching to grab a pack of diapers for the twins, however, and to their surprise, picked out a completely babyish looking type, which

looked like a brand of diapers that only two and three year olds would have put on them. Lip said "why are you getting us that kind, miss Rutherfor? We

aren't babies that wear diapers like those." Rutherfor giggled and said "so I can't tease you two at least a little?" Rap said "Okay, but we get to get your stuff

for you, okay?" Rutherfor said "okay, but no real babyish stuff, like pacifiers or something, okay? I doubt people would think I was very tough if I went out

in public with a pacifier in my mouth and smelling of baby powder really strong, okay?" Lip and Rap nodded and said "Okay." Lip added "can you get us a few

more packs of different sorts of diapers? Mom said to bring back a lot." Rutherfor responded "got it." ten minutes later, the three met back up at the center

of the aisle. Rutherfor had gotten Lip and Rap several more kinds of diapers, as well as several other larger things, although she had put all of these things in

a bag. Lip and Rap had gotten Rutherfor several more things, such as diaper cream, baby powder, and a pack of diapers that would fit Rutherfor. The three

went up to the cash register, where they encountered the cashier. She apparently knew Lip and Rap well, as she said before they got everything "wait, you

three. I know Lip and Rap, and since I know them, before you get everything, Rutherfor, you'd best go change these two messy little baby girls." Lip and

Rap blushed at the cashier's words, but Rutherfor was puzzled. She said "what do you mean by that, Ashley?" Ashley (the cashier) said in a surprised voice

"you don't know by now? Well, just sniff the air, and you'll know what I mean." Rutherfor sniffed the air, and within several seconds, had located a peculiar

odor, and before long, was able to tell that the smell was coming from Lip and Rap's diapers. She said in a surprised voice "you two messed yourselves?"

both of them blushed at Rutherfor's question, and Rap said "we're sorry miss Rutherfor, we couldn't feel it coming out until it had started. Could you change

us, please? We don't want to have our diapers leak." Rutherfor responded in a voice that sounded like she was cooing "don't worry, i'll take care of it, little

ones Come with me and i'll get you two messy babies changed." Lip and Rap blushed at Rutherfor's words, but went down the aisle with her to the family

bathrooms with the changing tables. Rutherfor said, still in her cooing voice, "all right, you two babies, get on top of these tables, so I can change you two

messy girls."Rap said in an embarrassed voice, "we can't get on top of the tables by ourselves, miss Rutherfor. Could you please lift us up and put us on?"

Rutherfor nodded and placed Lip and Rap on the tops of the changing tables, this time without saying anything. Rutherfor repeated quietly to herself "let's

see, first I remove the diapers, then I put the new ones under them, then I pull it up over them." suddenly, she realized that Lip had just crossed her arms

and was refusing to let Rutherfor change her. Rutherfor said "why are you doing that, Lip?" Lip responded in a grumpy voice "I am five years old! I don't

need to wear diapers, and I don't want to wear diapers!" Rutherfor frowned and said "but you do need diapers, Lip. According to Angelina, you two have

been have had trouble controlling yourselves for your entire lives. You're going to need to wear diapers until you gain control." Lip responded by saying

to Rutherfor "I don't care! I don't want to wear diapers!" Rutherfor sighed and responded "Lip, please just lie down and let me change you... I don't want to

have to do something to you. Or, if you want, could I do something for you, so I could convince you?" Lip thought about this for a moment, until she

thought of something. Lip smiled and said "you have to come to our house for the next three nights, and let mom treat you like she treats us!" Rutherfor

blushed heavily, but still said "i'll think about it." Rutherfor quickly fell silent, her mind trying to make the decision. She thought "on one hand, Angelina

treats Lip and Rap as if they were only toddlers. On the other hand, I don't have anything to do for the next few nights, and doing it might help me regain

control over myself." she thought about it for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons against each other until she decided. She sighed and said "all right,

i'll do it... but you have to do what I tell you till we get to your house." Lip said "all right, that's OK." Rutherfor sighed and began to change Rap, only to

have Rap try to talk to her. Rutherfor said to Rap "please stop talking, I don't want to talk right now." despite this, Rap kept on talking. Rutherfor sighed and

reached into the bag, where she brought something out. Rap just had enough time to think "whaaa... a pacifier?" before Rutherfor placed it in Rap's mouth,

took out some string, and tied the string to the ring on the front of the pacifier and pulled it around Rap's head. Rap immediately began to try to pull out the

pacifier, only to have Rutherfor say "Rap, i'll take it out once we leave the store if you're good. But i'll have to keep it in your mouth if you keep trying to

take it out." Rap immediately stopped trying to take out the pacifier and let Rutherfor finish changing her. When she was done, Rutherfor said "all right Lip,

it's your turn now." Lip stuck out her tongue at Rutherfor but was immediately slammed onto the changing table by Rutherfor's quickly materialized

Oversoul. Rutherfor said in response to Lip's action "all right Lip, that just earned you a... "few things" when we leave the store." Lip looked horrified by this

and immediately sat down on the table and was quiet the entire time Rutherfor changed her. Rutherfor said after she was done changing Lip "all right, let's

get you two down." she picked up Rap quickly, and suddenly tripped on the bag, falling headfirst onto the floor and knocking herself out. After Lip had gotten

down,and Rap had managed to pull out her pacifier, Rap said "what should we do now, Lip?" Lip said "i don't know, what do you think we should do?"

Rap suddenly noticed Rutherfor's wet diaper under her skirt and said "look, miss Rutherfor is wet." Lip said "she is?" and saw Rutherfor's wet diaper... which

was quickly growing wetter, as Rutherfor released her bladder into the already wet diaper. Lip said "what do you think we should do, Rap?" Rap said "let's

change her, we can't let her go out in public with a leaky diaper." Lip nodded and pulled out a diaper from the package they had got for Rutherfor, while Rap

got the baby powder, a towel, and the diaper cream. Two minutes later, Rutherfor woke up to find Lip and Rap standing over her. She said

"what happened?" Rap said "you tripped on the bag and knocked yourself out." Rutherfor nodded and got up, suddenly noticing that her diaper was no

longer wet. She said "why aren't I wet any longer?" Lip said you wet yourself while you were unconscious, and your diaper leaked, so we changed you."

Rutherfor blushed heavily at the mental image of a pair of 5-year olds changing her diaper. Suddenly, to her surprise, she realized that Rap had just reached

into her bags and found the one with baby stuff in it. Lip said after she had looked "why is there a stroller in your bag, miss Rutherfor?" Rutherfor blushed in

an embarrassed way and said "i got that for Angelina if she ever needed to use it." Lip nodded and suddenly realized that she was tired all of a sudden.

Yawning, she noticed Rap looked tired as well. Rutherfor said "what's the problem?" Rap said "i'm tired, and I think Lip is too." Lip yawned again just as Rap

finished, reinforcing her statement. Rutherfor smiled and said "how tired are you?" Rap said " the "i don't want to walk at all now anywhere" tired."

Rutherfor smiled and responded "is that so? Well, I have just the thing for you two!" Rutherfor reached down and started to assemble the stroller on

the bathroom floor. Several minutes later, when it was assembled, Lip and Rap realized what was on Rutherfor's mind. Lip said "uh-uh. No way! I am not

going to get in that stroller and let everyone in the tribe see me acting like a baby and let the kids in my class see my diaper!" Rutherfor said "don't worry,

there's a cover for the stroller on the front, so all you have to do is pull it up and stay quiet, and no one will be able to tell that it's the two of you. Lip said

"how are you going to make sure Rap stays quiet?" she added to her sister "no offense, but at times you can chatter louder than a squirrel." Rap

responded "i do not!" Lip said "you do!" the two started to argue, with Rutherfor interrupting them with a loud sigh. She said "you have a good point, Lip,

but it seems to be you're both really chatty and need to stay quiet." Rap said "and how are you going to make us stay quiet..." before Rap had even finished

her sentence, Rutherfor had pulled out a pair of pacifiers and stuck them in their mouths, securing them there with some string. Lip tried to talk through

her pacifier in an upset voice, while Rap tried to pull hers out again. Rutherfor said "remember? You two promised that you would do everything I said

until we got to your house. And as of now, you two are to keep those in your mouths, until I say so otherwise. If you don't, you won't enjoy the

consequences. Now, be good little girls and get in the stroller." Lip and Rap nodded slowly and climbed into the stroller. Rutherfor pushed it out to the front

desk, where she paid Ashley for all the stuff she had gotten. Then, she pushed it down to Angelina's house, where she pulled out Lip and Rap, only to find

Lip had pulled out her pacifier, while Rap had not. She said "no, Lip! Remember, you had to keep those in your mouths. I was going to do something to you

myself, but I think i'll let Angelina do what she wants to you." Lip immediately fell down and tried to plead with Rutherfor, saying "please don't give me to

mommy, Rutherfor, she'll just embrass me, she always does when I don't listen to her!" Rutherfor said "don't worry, she won't do anything to humiliate

you in public, i'll make sure myself." and with that, the three of them walked into the house, taking all their stuff with them.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The bedwetter shaman chapter 3.

disclaimer: i do not own shaman king.

Chapter 3: the new child.

Lip, Rap, and Rutherfor walked into Angelina's house, with Lip and Rap both having taken out their

pacifiers. Angelina said "hi Rutherfor! You found these two at the store, I assume?" Rutherfor nodded

before blushing and saying "yes Angelina... I did." Angelina said "I can tell you're hiding something...

what is it that you're hiding?" Rap answered her mother's question before Rutherfor even opened her

mouth. She said "Lip didn't want to let miss Rutherfor change her at the store, so miss Rutherfor had to

agree to come to our house this weekend and let you treat her like you treat us." Angelina said in a surprised voice "did you really agree to this, Rutherfor?" She nodded and added to Angelina "Lip and Rap agreed to do what I said until we got home, but Lip didn't

listen and pulled out the pacifier I got for her and Rap." Lip turned pink as Angelina smiled and said "all right Rutherfor, you agreed to this, so as of now, you will be treated as I wish, do what I say, and always listen!" Rutherfor blushed but nodded again and

responded "all right... as of now, Angelina, you can do whatever you want to me." Angelina smiled and said in a cooing voice "that's a good wittle baby girl. We'll get you into your new clothes... as soon as I finish up with this disobedient little baby." she said,

looking at Lip and smiling. Rutherfor added "and you can't humiliate Lip in front of a lot of people... I promised her I wouldn't let you." Angelina said "I wasn't going to humiliate her in front of a lot of people. I was going to humiliate her in front of you and Rap!"

Rap raised her hand and said "how are you going to do that, mom?"Angelina smiled and said "you'll see in a few minutes. Now, Lip, come with me. We're going to the room for disobedient little girls." Lip said "okay, mom," with her head looking down. Rutherfor said

"can we see?" Angelina smiled and said "of course. I was going to ask you to anyways!" Rutherfor nodded and said "okay." with that, the four of them went into a room down the hall, which was locked up. Angelina took out a key and opened the door. And when it

was open, all four of them walked in. Rutherfor blinked, surprised, as the room was covered in all sorts of baby stuff, such as a pair of cribs, a changing mat, extremely thick diapers, baby bottles, a selection of extremely short dresses, a box of what appeared to be

some sort of pill, and a bunch of packages filled with white powder, with neither of the last two having any sort of label on them. Rutherfor said "what's this stuff for, Angelina?" she asked, pointing to the box of pills shown above. "I haven't seen anything that looks

like this before in the pharmacy." Angelina said "those do come from the pharmacy, they just aren't available to the public. I have to order them very specially for me, they don't give them out to just anyone." Rutherfor said "I could probably have worked that out

by myself, but you avoided the question I just asked, **what do they do?"** Angelina smiled and responded "they're for little girls who don't do what their mothers tell them to do, like this little one here" she said, picking Lip up off the ground as she said it and

placing her on what appeared to be the changing table. Lip blushed a heavy red, but did not say or do anything as a response to her mother. Angelina said "all right, Lip... let's get you into your new dress." After she finished speaking, Angelina, to Rutherfor's

surprise, stripped off all of Lip's clothes, save for her diaper. Rutherfor said "what are you doing now, Angelina?" Angelina smiled and said "you'll see soon, wittle baby girl, because as soon as I finish up with this little one, you're going to get your new attire as

well!" Roughly twenty minutes later, Lip and Rap were both out in the living room with Lip having had her dress taken off completely and having only a shirt on that did nothing to hide her diaper to anyone that might be looking in the windows, a pacifier hanging on

a string around her neck, and a bottle filled with milk in her hands. however, this was a somewhat minor detail, as both of them then heard Angelina and Rutherfor talking in the hall, with their conversation going like this. Angelina said "come on Rutherfor, you

promised you would do this!" Rutherfor responded "i said i would let you treat me like you treated Lip and Rap, not make me a complete infant!" Angelina said "you can take that off and put on your normal attire when we go out in public, but you'll have to dress

like this for a few more days at least, so you'd better get out there, so you can get used to this!" Rutherfor said after a few seconds "all right... i'll do ... i'd best get this over with." And with that, the two of them walked into the living room.

Saying Lip and Rap were gape-mouthed would be an understatement.

end of chapter 3.

remember, i am not updating this again till i get at least 5 reviews, so you best start reviewing.

also, for any fans of kororo (horohoro's spirit, AKA damuko, his childhood crush) i have an idea for a story where damuko gets back

her normal body. however, i can't really update it because of all the things i have on my hand, so i would appereciate it if someone else did it, and they could ask in a review what

it is if they have time on their hands.


End file.
